Dark Fire Rising
by Akasha Drake
Summary: When a depressed Violet runs away, the Incredibles turn to Edna to find help in locating her and in fighting crime. Rated for later chapters
1. Incredible Runaway

Disclaimer:I don't own the incredibles or any of the characters form the movie. They belong to Disney and Pixar

Robert Parr looked over at his daughter with a frown. "No, Vi," he replied. "Your mother and I agreed. You are grounded. This means no patrol, too."

Violet Parr frowned at this, but did not argue…yet.

Parr knew his daughter. He knew her well enough to add, "And no using your powers to sneak out later to go patrolling on your own. You stay here and work on your schoolwork."

At this, Violet lost it. "You don't let me do anything! Just because I was late home one day, you take away everything from me!"

Parr shook his head, not even realizing he was raising his voice. "Not just because you were late getting home! Yesterday, we lost the villain we were chasing because you weren't listening to us in the middle of a battle! Not only that, but innocent people got hurt because of it, too! Now, go to your room!"

Violet couldn't take any more of this. Her usually easygoing father was being so mean to her. She ran out of the living room with a wordless cry.

Helen Parr came into the living room, a frown on her face. "Bob, don't you think you were a little harsh on her just now? I know we agreed to punish her, but isn't yelling at her like that a little extreme?"

Bob nodded. "I know, but she just doesn't seem to understand," he replied, already sorry for his behavior. "I'll go apologize after she has a chance to calm down."

Helen smiled. "After we patrol then. Let's get going."

The two, along with 11-year-old Dash, left to patrol their home as Elastigirl, Dash, and Mr. Incredible, the world-famous team of the Incredibles, not knowing it would be too late by the time they got back.

As the Incredibles left their home, Violet was in her room, crying over her father's anger. What exactly ran through her mind couldn't b put into words, but if it could, it would boil down to a single statement. "They don't want me, and they don't want me as a superhero. So I won't be either." These were the exact words she said to herself, in fact, as she packed a backpack, leaving her super-suit lying on the bed along with a note she wrote reading

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I know you're angry. I was wrong to not listen, and Dad was right. People did get hurt because of me. That's why I'm leaving. I'm not suited to be a superhero, or a member of this family. I'm going away. Maybe, when I'm ready, I'll return, but for now, it's goodbye._

_Love,_

Violet 

Once she was packed, she went out of the window, her backpack in hand, and disappeared into the night., to return one day…if she chose.


	2. Incredible Discoveries

OOC:Thanks for the review Ellusionist. I appreciate all your comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charaxcters from the Incredibles. I do, however, own Blackfyre, the new super in town

Chapter 2 Incredible discoveries

As Invisigirl, Mr. Incredible, and Dash returned home in normal clothes after a slow patrol night, Robert Parr headed straight up the stairs. When he knocked on Violet's door, Robert was surprised to find no answer. He opened the door slowly, freezing as he found it empty but for the note on the bed. "Helen!" he called immediately. "Come here, quick! Violet's gone!"

Helen Parr's head snapped up so fast her neck elongated for a moment, but as fast as she could move, her son was much faster. He had already run upstairs and read the note Violet had left before she got anywhere near the stairs. He ran back to her holding the note and said three words that struck terror in the hearts of both his parents, battle hardened superheroes that they were. "Violet ran away."

Helen's face firmed, and she said the words that described the only hope the family had of finding Violet. "We have to call E. We need to find out if there's any way she can find Violet."

Robert Parr nodded slowly. "You do that. I'll go see the supers and tell them to keep an eye out for her." And with that, Robert Parr turned around and left his home.

Violet hadn't gotten too far yet, but she was well-hidden in a secluded section of the park where she lay asleep, her head on the backpack she carried and was now using as a pillow. As she slept, she dreamed again of the faces of the innocents she had allowed to be hurt. Awakening with a start, she formed a violet force shield around herself and began to work with it. She discovered that if she focused right, she could use her force fields to reshape the plants around her to hide her from sight. With that, she decided that she would stay there until she could figure out how to move on.

In another city, halfway across the continent from where the Incredibles were searching for a way to find their wayward member, another super was fighting a giant robot. With a burst of black energy, this super, new as he was to the job, melted his way inside the robot, and set off an explosion in it's power core. As it exploded, though, it also struck him heavily, knocking him into a high trajectory out of the city. While he could handle the acceleration from the explosion, his costume could not, so when he finally landed, half a continent from where he had saved his home, he was wearing no more than rags, and to his surprise, he skipped several times before landing with a thud in front of a set of gates.

Edna Mode saw her gate alarm go off as usual, but she frowned when she saw that instead of a car, it was a super in a ragged uniform. "Very badly made," she commented to herself. "If it had been done right, he'd still have a uniform." She opened the gates and went out to them for the first time in years. Usually supers came to her, not the other way around. When she got to him, she saw he was still conscious, if only barely. "Well, dahling. Let's get you inside, yes?" she said with what for her passed as a smile.

The unknown super stood on wobbly feet and followed Edna inside. Within moments, he was on her couch, beginning to recover from his rather abrupt arrival at her home. Once he was fully aware, Edna looked up at him with a smile. "There's no use asking me to make you a new suit. It won't work. I know I'm known for making the most mahvelous uniforms for supers, but I am retired."

The super, one Andrew McEwan, blinked. "I wasn't going to ask you to. I just wanted to…"

Edna interrupted him. ""Oh, all right. You twisted my arm. I'll make it for you. I need to know what your powers are, though."

Andrew blinked again, but dutifully summoned a sphere of the black fire that was his main power. "Not a whole lot. I can do this, and I'm immune to all forms of energy and plasma based attacks, including fire."

Edna nodded, already beginning to draw on her pad. "Black fire. Yes. Your name will be just that. Blackfyre. And for your costume, we will have something dark yet elegant. Striking, but simple. And of course, no cape." Then, she looked up at him, and pointed to his mask. "And of course, a mask better than that crude imitation you are wearing."

Andrew shrugged. "I liked the basic idea of the mask, with the curves suggesting a bit of a dark edge, but I couldn't do it or the uniform like I wanted."

Edna nodded. "We will use the basic shape, but add a bit." Then, before Andrew could stop her, she had raced off to begin work on the suit.

While she was working on the suit, the phone rang. "Yes?" she said, picking up the phone.

On the other end, Helen sighed. "E, it's Helen Parr. You know, Elastigirl. We have a problem. Vi's missing."

Edna frowned. "This is not good. You have tried the homing device?"

Helen replied instantly, though not happily. "You don't understand, Edna. She ran away and left her suit here."

Edna frowned. "You be here in two hours. I will see what I can do before then."

Helen cheered up a good bit. "We'll all be there. Even Jack-Jack."

Then, knowing she could do little to help Helen except calm her down a bit right now, Edna returned to her work on Andrew's suit.

When she returned to Andrew, she brought with her both suit and mask. "You try this on. Afterwards, we meet a friend of mine with trouble. Her daughter is missing. You will help find her, yes? I knew you would."

Andrew blinked, but tried on the suit. When he finished putting it on, he found it was a basic bodysuit but with the appearance of a slightly more complex outfit with flared shoulders, boots, and even a belt with his chosen symbols of the runes for the letters B and F on the buckle. Then, as he put on the flared mask with its double semi-circle shape with serrated edges, he spoke. "Do you have a picture of the missing girl?"

Edna smiled, pulling out a printout of Violet's pictures from her files, both in and out of costume. "These will show you enough yes, dahling?" she asked with a smile.

Blackfyre, for that was who he was in costume, nodded. "I'll look around town. If I find her though, do I take her home?"

Edna shrugged. "You find out why she ran away. You get her to go home by choice. That's what I'd say."

Then, since Edna had already opened the gate for her before bringing the suit, Helen spoke from the doorway. "E's right, sir. If you find Violet, try to get her to come home. We'll be looking too, but we also have other things to take care of."

Blackfyre turned. "Hello. Call me Blackfyre. I'll see what I can do for you."

Then, Helen turned to Edna. "Is there anything else you can do, E?"

Edna shook her head. "Supers can not be traced except with a homing device. You and your friends take care of the town. Blackfyre will look for your daughter."

The new super nodded. "She's right. It's the least I can do."


	3. Incredible Search

Disclaimer:I don't own the Incredibles or other familiar characters. I do, however, own Blackfyre

As evening broke over the city, its supers began their patrols. One, however, stayed on the ground, and began a search of a different kind. He walked carefully along the way between the house belonging to the Parr's and the park, noting little details which suggested that, like her parents had suggested, Violet had come this way.

Meanwhile, under her canopy of plants, Violet began to grow restless. She slipped out of her hiding place, leaving her things there, and began to walk the park. She was beginning to enjoy the quiet walk when she recognized the presence of a dark figure approaching as a super, and one she had never seen, though it was clearly one wearing the work of Edna Mode. She spoke up, not worried about the figure being dangerous to her. "Hi. What's going on?"

Blackfyre recognized Violet from her pictures, so approached slowly. "Not much. I got asked to find a missing girl. She'd run away from home."

Violet froze, but still asked, worried about the answer, "What are you going to do when you find her?"

Blackfyre took off the mask and looked directly at her. "Just talk. Your parents want you to come home, but me, I'm just here to talk, Violet."

Violet gave him a shy smile., and asked, "You know my name, I see. So what's yours?"

Andrew grinned and fell into step beside her. "Andrew. Andrew McEwan. So, why did you run away from home, huh?"

Violet gave a sigh. "It's not easy being a part of a super family. I love patrolling these days. My father's real nice normally, supporting my brother and me even when my mother wants to punish us. Then, after someone got hurt because I did what I felt was right instead of what my father told me to do, both of them were mad. The next day, I was late getting home from school. They grounded me instead of asking why. I was even grounded from patrolling." Then, she added, "Even though I wanted to do better."

Andrew nodded understandingly. "And the nightmares don't help either, do they?" he asked, knowing part of her problem for himself.

Violet was startled, but she nodded. "Yes. They don't stop, and I couldn't sleep at home because of them. Once I left, they stopped."

Andrew nodded again. "I understand. You need time away from heroing and your family, don't you? To get over the problems you have?"

Vi smiled wider. "Yes. That's what I said. I don't know if I'll ever go back though. It hurts too much."

Andrew sighed at this, nodding. "It'll never go away completely, but it will get better." Then, as he turned away, putting his mask back on, he added, "I'll tell your family you're all right and meet you back here tomorrow night, okay?"

Vi nodded, smiling normally for the first time in three days. "I'd like that, Andrew." Then, at a thought, she added, "What's your super name?"

Andrew turned back long enough to say, "Blackfyre. See you tomorrow." Then, he disappeared into the night, and Violet returned to her hiding place, feeling better than she had in days. Maybe he could help her as well as her parents.

When Blackfyre found Elastigirl, her and her husband had just finished capturing some thugs in a rather familiar uniform. His enemy from home had had henchmen in the same outfits.


	4. Incredible Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles , Frozone, Edna Mode, or anyone in this other than Blackfyre and his enemy RobotLord

Chapter 4 Incredible Lessons

Mr. Incredible was holding a building, trying to keep it from landing on a young girl beneath it. Dash was already racing up to move the girl out of the way. To their horror, though, the building broke apart, falling on the girl. When they finally managed to dig her out, she was dead. The Incredibles stared in horror as Mr. Incredible said just that. The henchmen who had started the battle, even to knocking the building down, were already captive, so they couldn't change anything else.

This was when Blackfyre arrived. He even managed to arrive in time to hear Mr. Incredible say, "She's dead. We failed."

Blackfyre shook his head, gathering the group together. Then, he told them the words they had never been told before. "You didn't fail. You captured the henchmen. You saved more people than you lost." Then, he addressed each of them directly. "Elastigirl, as flexible as you are, you can still stretch yourself too far to be able to do everything. Mr. Incredible, you may be strong, but sometimes strength isn't enough to save people. Not strength of muscles at least. Dash, as fast as you are, you can't be in two places at once. The Incredibles can't save everyone. You're only human. Just like Violet is. Each of you needs to come to terms with that. When Violet has, I think she'll come back. I know she's trying right now. I spoke with her earlier."

The two adults froze at this, though Dash spoke as fast as ever. "You saw her? Where is she? Is she all right? Is she going to come home?"

Blackfyre shook his head. "Not yet. She needs time away from things that are causing her too much pain. Her father's rejection, her mother's anger, and yes, her mischievious brother causing her trouble."

The Incredibles each nodded, all but Dash doing so slowly. Then, Elastigirl spoke. "Keep an eye on her. If she needs us, call. If she asks why we're letting her be, we want her to know we love her, and tell her we apologize for being so angry."

The next evening, as Violet came back from school to the park, she saw Andrew walking up. She had decided to go to school like normal because she still wanted to learn, even if she didn't want to be home. When Andrew met her, she smiled shyly. He was almost as handsome in normal clothes as Tony from school, and she knew he understood her.

"I spoke to your parents last night," Andrew said to Violet, making sure no one else was around before he spoke. "They have some things to deal with themselves now, but they did say they love you, and are sorry they were so angry."

Violet's eyes widened. Andrew came just to tell her that? "Thanks Andrew. What are you going to do tonight?"

Andrew hadn't been certain what he was going to do that night until she asked. He answered, tentatively, "I'd like to take a friend to dinner, if she wants to."

Violet's eyes widened, and she nodded. "Sure, but where should we go?"

Andrew smiled at this, and he reached over, brushing Violet's hair away from her face. "I'll take you to get some pizza. Metroville has a lot of good places for that."

Helen Parr stared at her husband. "Explain to me again why we're going out for pizza and leaving Jack-Jack and Dash with a babysitter?"

Robert, called Bob by his wife and friends, replied immediately. We would like pizza for dinner. We haven't had any time to ourselves since defeating Syndrome, and this new villain RoboLord is making it harder. If we don't take the time to be together, we may not get another chance."

Helen thought this through for a minute, and then nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

Once they arrived, they arranged for their pizza, two large pepperoni pizzas with extra cheese and sat in a booth towards the back. They were eating their pizza when Bob spotted his daughter coming in with a young man. He frowned when they were seated immediately, but smiled when his daughter laugh as the young man ordered both food and drink for them. "Helen, look," he said with a slight smile.

Helen turned and gasped as she saw her daughter. "It's Violet. We have to do something."

Bob shook his head. "No. What we need to do is find out where she's staying. After they finish eating, you follow them. I'll go home and make sure Dash and Jack-Jack are all right."

Helen nodded, though she was clearly unsure of the wisdom of this course.

Violet was surprised when they walked in, but when Andrew ordered the pizza as well as drinks at the table, she laughed, knowing a pizza parlor has a register up front for ordering food, and not a waitress to take orders. She stopped laughing when the waitress merely nodded and left to arrange for their food, though. The two of them had a quiet meal, and then left the parlor for the park, never noticing the slender figure that followed them.

Andrew looked over at Violet with a smile, and spoke. "Violet, I enjoyed tonight. Would you like to do it again sometime?"

Violet looked up at him, surprised. Then, at a memory of the night before, she sighed. "Actually, I'd like you to stay with me tonight. The nightmares started up again, and I hope your being there will help."

Andrew nodded. "Sure, Vi, I'd be glad to." Secretly, he wanted to do more than be there for her, but she showed no sign of wanting that her self, so he would wait. He wouldn't be a hero if he didn't care about others.

Violet reached out and took Andrew's hand, loving the feel of it in hers. "Thank you, Andrew," she replied, pulling him at a run towards the park.

Andrew ran to keep up with her, feeling as if she'd pull his hand off if he didn't. Neither of them saw Helen Parr behind them, watching them as they moved through the town to Violet's hiding place, not even as she pulled him through the vines that covered, not a hill as it appeared, but a simple hollow in the plant life.

Violet, at the age of 17, almost 18 didn't wear pajamas any more, so she slipped out of her clothes, much to Andrew's surprise, and curled up in a corner of her hollow. Then, feeling unusually bold, she looked at him. "Don't you want to get out of those clothes?"

Andrew nodded, slipping out of his jeans and shirt. Then, he curled up with her for warmth.

She awoke later that night with a scream, and Andrew pulled her up against him. She still wasn't quite awake, but she felt the comforting warmth, and spoke through her tears. "Daddy asked me to put a force field over the girl. The building was falling on us. I tried, but I couldn't do it, and the girl broke her leg because of me."

Andrew brushed her hair with his hand, and replied. "No. It's not because of you. You met your limit, and it meant she couldn't be saved. You can't save everyone. Even your family found that out yesterday." Then, he sighed. "I learned that when I couldn't save my mother."

Violet looked up at him, and slowly leaned up, kissing his lips. She knew now, she loved him. He was handsome, caring, and he understood her the way even her family couldn't. When she pulled back from the kiss, it was only to remove her bra and panties. "Andrew, please. I want to do this."

Andrew froze when she pulled of her underclothes, but when she asked him to, he nodded slowly, pulling off his underwear. Then, he pulled her to him, kissing the side of her neck. Within moments, she was asleep, her body warm against him.

The next morning, Violet awoke with a sigh. When she realized nothing had happened despite her desire that last night, it only made her love Andrew more. She dressed and left for school, leaving the 'hill' open as she left to allow him to leave.

Andrew awoke to find himself nude and alone. He nodded slowly and dressed. Now he would go to talk to Mrs. Parr about what Violet had revealed last night.

Less than ten minutes later, Andrew was standing at the door to the Parr residence, waiting for Helen to answer the door. When she did, he smiled softly. She was a lot like her daughter in some ways. "Hello, Mrs. Parr. I'm Andrew McEwan. We met the other night, at Edna Mode's house?"

Helen had just recognized the young man as the one she had seen with Vi the night before when he introduced himself. She didn't recognize the name, but when he mentioned Edna's, Helen realized he must be Blackfyre. "Come in, Andrew. I was hoping to hear from you after I saw you and Violet at the pizza parlor last night."

Andrew blinked, but nodded. "Then you know I care about your daughter. She told me something last night that you should know," he commented as he stepped into the house, closing the door behind him. "She told me that when her father asked her to put a force field over the girl to protect her, she couldn't. it wasn't that she wasn't listening, but that she couldn't put another force field up since the building was falling on her, too."

Helen gasped. This was not what she was expecting to hear. She realized what it meant, though. "We didn't realize she had tried. We thought she just hadn't done it."

Andrew shook his head. "The fact that she tried and failed caused her to have nightmares. She was exhausted by the time she was headed home, so it took her longer. That's why she was late that day." He knew this not only from what she had said, but from what she had murmured in her sleep after they talked.

Helen shook her head, but also reached and pulled Violet's super-suit from where she had kept it behind a shelf. "Give this to her. Tell her that when she's ready, she's welcome to come back to patrolling with us, and home both."

Andrew nodded. "I'll do that, Mrs. Parr."

As the young man left, Helen realized that he had feelings for her daughter. She smiled, and turned back to taking care of Jack-Jack and the house.

When Violet returned, she found Andrew, and her super-suit waiting for her. "I spoke to your parents. Your mother said that when you were ready, you could come back home, and even to come back on patrol."

Violet shook her head, slipping out of her clothes as she closed the opening behind her. "I can't. I don't have enough training in my powers."

Andrew slipped out of his clothes as well, stopping only when both of them were nude. "I can help you, Violet. We can train each other in our powers."

Violet snuggled up against Andrew. "Only if you want to, Andrew. Me, I want this."

Andrew's eyes widened and he held her close, running his fingers over her back. "When we're ready, Violet. I'll train with you, and we'll go on when we're ready."

Violet smiled. "I'm ready when you are," she said with a smile as she ran her own fingers over his chest.

Andrew grinned and pulled her close, sliding himself into her. What happened next was new to both of them, but they still finished satisfied. The next night, training began for the two new lovers as they worked with each other on their powers, and afterwards, slept together, curling up with each other until time to go for the day. This was the pattern they followed for the next five weeks.


	5. Incredible Joy

Disclaimer:I still don't own the Incredibles movie or any of its characters, just Blackfyre and RoboLord

Chapter 5 Incredible Joy

Five weeks later, however, came the day of truth. Violet had finally forgiven her parents, and was ready to return home. When she awoke on the last day of school, however, she found that not only was Blackfyre there with her, but that her family and their friends were outside of her hiding place waiting for her. When she stepped out to see them, she froze. Then, they opened their mouths and shouted the three words Violet did not expect.

"Happy Birthday Violet!"

She grinned and reached out for Andrew's hand, gripping it with a feeling of more joy than she had felt since her family had defeated Syndrome.

First, Edna stepped forward. "Well, dahling. I hope it fits." Then, she handed Vi a package.

Violet opened the package expectantly, not quite ready for what she had found. Instead of the full bodysuit the Incredibles normally wore, she found a somewhat different super-suit. This one was made to fit an adult body, showing her figure clearly, even to revealing cleavage. The outfit was still in the Incredibles traditional colors of red yellow, and white, but it was designed around Violet herself, and around modern ideas of fashion and appearance. The mask was still the simple black one she was used to as well, but it somehow suited the adult Invisigirl just as well as Blackfyre's mask suited him.

Then, Helen handed her daughter her gift, and upon opening it, Violet was astounded to find a car key on a violet keychain. "Your father and I figured it was time you had a car of your own. It's in your name, and even has super-hero equipment in it. The Invisimobile is also treated to be able to go invisible if needed, though I hope it's not."

Dash, being an annoying little brother, simply gave his sister a hug. This was enough for her, though, and she grinned.

Frozone was next, and he gave her a card that, when opened, proved to contain a picture of the family and a hundred dollars.

Violet was in tears,m but she turned to Andrew with a smile. "I love it. Than you, Andrew." Then, she looked at her mother, and grinned wide, startling everyone before turning back to Andrew and adding, "And I love you too."

Andrew froze and reached into his pocket. He was hoping she would say that, since he had whispered it to her the night before. That was why he haad gotten what he had chosen to give Violet for a birthday present. He pulled his hand away and knelt before her, then spoke, saying the words all assembled here expected the moment he knelt. "Violet Parr. I love you with all my life." He pulled a ring box out of his pocket and opened it, looking up at Violet with a hopeful smile." Will you do me the super honor of becoming my wife?"

Violet grinned at him, and pulled a surprise of her own out of the tricks Blackfyre and her had been working on. She simply held her hand out and the ring slipped out of the box to move over to her finger. It slid on her finger as she owned with effort, but then, she smiled again, and said simply, "Yes."

All those assembled cheered the engagement of the couple. Then, out of the shadows stepped a figure in a black suit. Rick Bridger had been wondering what would be next in the saga of the Parr family, so he had arrived at the party as well. Before anyone could speak, he gestured for silence. "I've been relocating the Parrs for years. Now I get to do something nice for them. I'll arrange for the license and priest. I'll also tell his father, and Mr. McEwan will likely arrange for the wedding."

Andrew nodded. "I already called him last night to tell him I'd be proposing. He's said he'll take care of everything. Arrange it, and he'll make sure it's paid for."

Edna nodded. "I will design the clothing. No one else can do it right."

Andrew turned to Frozone, and smiled at the man. "Since my father is paying for the wedding, I get to choose my best man. Will you do me the honors?"

Frozone grinned. It had been years since he had been a part of a Parr wedding, but the moment Andrew had proposed, he hoped he'd get to be in another one. "You got it, hot stuff."

A week after proposing to Violet, Andrew was proud to already be standing in front of a priest on the day of his greatest joy. The rings had been exchanged as had been the vows. The license was signed, and all was official the moment the next words were said.

Then, the priest said the words Robert Parr hadn't heard in nineteen years, and was so proud to be hearing that day. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

At first, the assembled supers thought the sudden rumbling was merely their clapping, but as a robot slammed into the church, they found out otherwise. Civilians scattered immediately, including the priest. The happy couple, and the bride's family and friends, however, simply removed the clothing Edna had made for the occasion, revealing super-suits. In moments, the assembled supers were masked and ready for battle. Invisigirl, Dash, Mr. Incredible, Blackfyre, Mr. Incredible, and even Frozone faced the robot, not knowing that it was ready for each of them. A nozzle opened on a waving tentacle, and gas filled the room from a pressurized tank. Every super present fell unconscious.

OOC:Anyone have ideas on how to go from here? I have a couple of possibilities, but am not sure how I want to go from here. Please R&R


	6. Incredible Revelations

Ch 6 Incredible Revelations

Violet and Andrew awoke to find themselves in a beautiful suite, elegantly appointed, their super-suits still on them. Andrew looked around carefully, looking for an exit. To his surprise, there was none apparent, though he did find a videotape sitting on the table in the suite's central area. As Violet joined him, he put the tape in the VCR provided. To his surprise, the figure that appeared on the tape was his father. "Hello, my son. I am sorry that it has come to this. I am quite proud of you for finding a wife who loves you and will match you in all ways, but I am afraid that Blackfyre's interference in my plans as RoboLord can no longer by accepted. Thus, since I do love you, I have placed you in a prison designed to hold you and your wife in comfort until I have completed my plan to conquer the world."

Then, the camera panned over to show Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Dash imprisoned in energy shackles, much as had happened with Syndrome. "And in case you expect these three to help you, I doubt they can escape these little bindings, so you are doomed to disappointment. Even the vaunted Mr. Incredible cannot help the world now."

What RoboLord didn't realize was that Invisigirl and Blackfyre had new homing beacons on their costumes. Even as they began to enjoy their 'honeymoon cell' as Andrew thought of it, the discreet signal went out to the only person left to help the remaining supers of the world, Edna Mode.

Edna's house

Edna frowned as one of her new homing beacon trackers auto activated. She reached over and looked at the screen. In moments, she was frowning. This tracking device actually tracked all the homing devices she had built, and it showed all of the supers as being in two different very close places, and being still. Edna frowned further at this. The only reason for this was for all the supers, Frozone, the Incredibles, and even Blackfyre to have been captured. She expected this, since she had been at the wedding the day before to see them captured, but she was surprised no one had escaped already. With that in mind, she made a phone call.

"Hello, dahling. This is Edna Mode. It seems some friends of mine are in dire need of help. Perhaps you could send someone to pick up a tracking device and go help them?" was all she said, but the man on the other side knew very well what she meant.

Since the man on the other side knew of the supers being E's main friends, he knew it would be necessary to be ready for trouble. "I'll send someone immediately, Ms. Mode."

Edna grinned. "Of course you will, dahling. I'll have it ready and waiting for them to pick up."

Meanwhile, back in the honeymoon suite at RoboLord's lair, Violet and Andrew had come around to discussing their situation.

"We have our powers, our super suits, and the suite. There is no visible way to get out as all the entrances have been sealed with some sort of metal I can't burn through," was Andrew's comment.

Violet, however, gestured him to follow her over to the door they had apparently gotten in through. Andrew frowned, but followed his love immediately. When she pointed to the bottom of the metal sealing the door shut, he grinned as he saw a crack. It wasn't much, but between him and Violet, it might be a way out.

Violet formed a force field ball under the door, hidden in the crack, and slowly, ever so slowly began to expand the force field as Andrew heated the metal with his powers. The metal deformed slightly under the pressure of their powers combined, and Violet nodded

And back at Edna's house, a Special Forces team had arrived and was taking Edna's tracking device. "We'll return this as soon as we can get a super to help deal with this situation."

Edna nodded. "Of course, dahling. I love it when you visit you know that."

With that, the Special Forces team departed for the isolated Island that was RoboLord's lair.

Several hours passed, and the Incredibles were still captive. Mr. Incredible looked over at his wife and son, and frowned. "Where's Invisigirl?" he asked his wife.

"She's not here. Neither is her husband. If they were here, we'd have gotten out the first time we woke up," was Elastigirl's reply

Dash nodded. His sister might be a pain, but she had made it possible for them to escape Syndrome. "I wish they were here."

"But they're not, and they won't be, Incredibles," came the voice which had every member of the family annoyed. RoboLord stepped out of the shadows in his mask and cape. "You see, I have them captive separately to keep you from setting them free, or hem setting you free. Together, you are more dangerous an you are separately."

What RoboLord hadn't seen was the Special Forces team slipping through the lair, or the metal doorway that was just open enough for the slender forms of Blackfyre and Invisigirl to slip out…into the clutches of another robot. Before the robot could recapture them, though, bullets flew out of the shadows, breaking through the device and destroying it's functioning.

Andrew blinked as the Special Forces team leader stepped out of the shadows. "Edna Mode sent us," was all the man said before he disappeared again, but it was enough for the two supers to trust him. In moments, Blackfyre and Invisigirl were moving down the hallways of RoboLord's private island and lair.

As RoboLord finished speaking, he also didn't see the heat lamp over Frozone turning off as if switched off by an invisible hand. He did see, however, Blackfyre and Frozone moving forward to break the shackles on Elastigirl and Dash as a purple force field ball broke each of the ones on Mr. Incredible. Then, the supers that still worked openly in the united States formed a united opposition to RoboLord…and since he had no robots ready to attack, he surrendered.

As the supers flew out of the lair in Mr. McEwan's plane, Violet revealed one last thing to her beloved husband. "I'm pregnant."

There may be a sequel to this one day…or maybe not. We'll see what everyone thinks of this story first.


End file.
